The next generation of the three
by Otakustar of animeclan
Summary: Mosskit,Snowkit and Bagerfang are given a chance to live a life that they should have. But when the dark forest raises again what will it take for the three to figure how to help their clans without endangering them as well? Is it possible that these kits are the new three?
1. Chapter 1

"Mother?" A small voice squeaked causing Bluestar to turn around and looked down at a small snow white and pale grey she-kit looking up at her with bright blue eyes that were so similar to hers.

"Mosskit." Bluestar meowed nuzzling her daughter that died in the cold. Before she looked up and saw two tom-kits padding after Mosskit. One with fur the color of snow and eyes a few shades lighter then Mosskit's, The other being a small fluffy black and white tom with a face that was striped like a badgers and forest green eyes. The three kits looked up at the blue-grey she-cat with confused expressions.

"Mother? Why did you call us here?" Mosskit asked speaking for the small group of Starclan kits.

Bluestar gave a sigh and closed her eyes for a heartbeat. What she's going to do now was both going to break her heart(And Snowfur's.) and lift her spirit as well. " Mosskit, Snowkit and Badgerfang." She meowed with seriousness. Her eyes boring into the small kit's. "How would you like to reincarnated?"

"W-What?" Snowkit mewed, As the three kit's eyes widened in surprise.

"You three have joined Starclan too soon. You were supposed to live wonderful lives but instead were killed by mistakes that could have been corrected but weren't'." Bluestar replied trying her best to ignore the hurting pounding in her chest. " I talked to Speckletail and Fernshade. They agree that it would be for the best if you live the lives that you were meant to live before rejoining Star clan."

The three kits looked at each other without uttering a single word between them. It was obvious that they were weighing the pros and cons of this option, Finally Mosskit looked up and mewed. "We would like to be Reincarnated."

Bluestar nodded before flicking her tail. As if on cue, Two she cats walked out from behind Warm rocks. One being a tortoiseshell with patched, clumpy fur. The other being a pale tabby with amber eyes. The two she-cats padded up to their sons respectively and gave them one last grooming smoothing down their fur and nuzzling them.

"Be the warrior that you could haven't been if it wasn't for Brokenstar." Fernshade meowed pressing her nose against Bagderfang's forehead.

"See the world like you were supposed to." Speckletail whispered doing the same thing.

Mosskit looked up at her mother with sad eyes as Bluestar gently did what Fernshade and Speckletail did for Snowkit and Badgerfang. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. My brave daughter." She meowed.

"I love you." The three she-cats meowed.

Mosskit wanted to mew that she forgave her mother and loved her but she felt a extreme pain as if she was being engulfed by flames,She wanted to yowl but she didn't have the strength to. All she could do is let the light and pain engulf her and think.

_'Mother...I will be the best warrior i can be.'_


	2. Wanna play Mossball,Mosskit?

**Mosskit's POV**

"She looks wonderful, Blossomfall!" A smooth she-cat voice purred, I felt someone lick my head causing me mew out in protest. "I'm sure that Mousewhisker will love her." That same she-cat's voice meowed.

I slowly began to slowly open my eyes wanting to know who this she cat was. I was greeted by the smiling face of a Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes who towered over me. I fearfully backed up afraid of the she-cat's height. I bumped into a large purring lump of fur and looked up into the leaf green eyes of a tortoiseshell and white she-cat who I can tell was my mother.

"Mama?" I asked to get my mother's attention.

"You've opened your eyes!" My mother exclaimed praising me with loving licks and nuzzles. Suddenly I felt the licks become frantic and a huge chill spread through out my body which made me shudder. I could just barely hear the frantic calls of someone familiar asking me to wake as a sharp breeze ruffled my coat.

As suddenly as it came the weird chill stopped along with the voice and Wind. When I opened my eyes again it seemed like my mother didn't notice my 'fit.' as she was talking with the dark brown she-cat who something among the lines of "With snowkit and Bagerkit."

_'Snowkit and Badgerkit?' _I thought tilting my head in confusion. Those names sounded familier but I couldn't quite put my claw on it. "Mama? Whose Snowkit and Badgerkit?" I mewed. Blossomfall gave a small laugh before meowing "They're your clan mates. You four are the only kits in Thunderclan so far." The dark brown she-cat gave a smug smirk as she meowed "Or at least until Squirrelflight gives birth to Bramblestar's."

"Briarlight!" Blossomfall meowed with slight laugh in it. "Anyway they're outside right now with their mothers. Dovewing and Ivypool." she said before nudging me to my paws. "You can go and see them if you want Mosskit."

_'Mosskit. I like that name.' _I thought before walking out the nursery to see the _huge _camp. I wanted to just sit down in awe at how big and colorful the camp looked but suddenly Two bundles of fur stumbled into me knocking me to the ground.

"Ow." I groaned as I flopped ungracefully onto the ground.

"Oh! Sorry!" A small mew was heard as I slowly got up and shook the dust out of my fur. I turned to see two toms, One being a kitstep taller then her with Black and white fur while the other was her height with Snow white fur both had kitten blue eyes.

"We didn't see you there." The snow white one mewed lowering his ears against his head.

"It's fine." I mewed licking a paw and drawing over the messy fur on my forehead.

"I'm Snowkit by the way and this Badgerkit." The white one,Snowkit mewed circling around the black and white tom.

"What's your name?" Badgerkit asked flicking his tail.

"I'm Mosskit." I replied causing Badgerkit to smile. "Mosskit? We've been waiting _forever _for you to open your eyes." with The tom said emphasizing the forever.

Snowkit sighed before mewing. "Badgerkit, We've only been waiting for a few Sunrises."

"Whatever." Badgerkit mew cuffing Snowkit over the ear playfully. "Anyway _Mosskit_. Wanna play _Mossball_?"

"What's Mossball?" I asked rather confused by Badgerkit's question. Did he mean that green bundle of moss I saw on my way out? And how are you suppose to play with it?

"You have a lot to learn." Badgerkit laughed before racing away into the nursery.

"Come on." Snowkit mewed nudging me in the shoulder with a good natured smile before running in himself.

I blinked twice before laughing and following.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah second chapter is up. Also I want to explain somethings.<strong>

**1. Badgerkit was born a few seconds before His cousin Snowkit but they're both 3 days older then Mosskit.**

**2. This takes place a few days after Bramblestar's storm.**

**3. The reason why Blossomfall is Mosskit's mother is because she was the eglible cat and I always liked her and Mousewhisker together.**

**4. Dovewing and Ivypool are Snowkit's and Badgerkit's for the same reason.**

**5. The father of Snowkit is Bumblestripe but He and Dovewing are going through a spiderleg and Daisy phrase where their only together for the sake of raising Snowkit.**

**6. Badgerkit's father Is a mystery right now but he was 'told.' that he was Toadstep's.**

**7. Snowkit is no longer death but he will have something happened to him later on.**

**8. Mosskit,Snowkit and Badgerkit's will have 'fits.' where they feel what their past lives were like.**


	3. Mosskit's jump

As soon as we walked into the Nursery,Badgerkit scooped of the green bundle of moss in his jaws and turn to look at Snowkit and me with a mischievous glint in his looked between us for a few seconds before spitting the moss ball up into the air and batted towards me."Think fast!" He mewed as he did so.

All I could do was watch in wonder as the moss ball spinned in a high arc towards me._'What am I suppose to d-!'_ My thought was interuppted by a loud smack as the moss hit me in the face."Pfft!" I spat out the bit of moss that found it's way into my mouth. When I opened my eyes again,Badgerkit was trying to hold his laughter while Snowkit rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed as I tried to groom the springs of moss off of my face.

"I told you to think fast, You needed to catch it." Badgerfang meowed,A trace of laughter still his voice as pointed at my left ear."You still have a bit of Moss there." I sighed and shook my head,Getting rid of all the moss before mewing."What do you mean catch it?"

"You supposed to catch the ball and bat it back to me or Snowkit. We have to keep the ball in the air. Who ever drops the ball loses." Badgerkit explained before trotting over and picking up the Mossball again. "Wath and learn." he mumbled through his filled jaws before trotting a tail length ahead of Snowkit.

He then batted the ball to his cousin,Who jumped to bat it back to him. But Snowkit curled his paw so the moss ball would veer slightly to the left, Badgerkit jumped to the side to batted it back. I watch the two play for a bit before seeking a chance to prove what I learned.

Finally, Badgerkit batted the ball high up in the air...No high for Snowkit to jump up on reach it. I quickly crouch down keeping my tail straight so I wouldn't trip over it,And with a small yowl I launched myself into the air much to the surprise of Snowkit and Badgerkit. I soared through the air silently purring as the wind brushed past my fur. I quickly batted the ball back to Snowkit before landing rather ungracefully into another nest.

I gave a wide grin to the gaping Badgerkit and Snowkit who blinked once before looking above me,I looked up too and realized that I was in a she cat with long cream colored fur's nest. The slow breaths and soft rising and falling of her flank told me that she was asleep. I silently backed away not wanting to wake her up.

I stopped in my tracks when pale ice blue eyes opened up and looked at me.

"Hello there young kit." The cream colored she-cat meowed, Her voice sounded Soft like a the feathers that lined Mama's nest. "You're Blossomfall's kit aren't you?"

I gave a quick nod, Still a little confused as to who this she-cat is.

As if she could detect my confusion the she-cat stood up and meowed "My name's Daisy. I'm one of the many queens in Thunderclan."

I still felt rather confuse._'Daisy? What a weird name. and what does she mean she's a queen?"_

Before I could ask her. Badgerkit hopped over and mewed "Hey Mosskit. Can teach me how to jump that high?"

"Oh no, You don't Badgerkit." Ivypool meowed walking over. "You're a not even 4 moons yet. How about you take Mosskit and Snowkit to see the elders? I'm sure they have interesting stories to tell."

Badgerkit opened his mouth to protest but a stern deep blue gaze from Ivypool shut him up. "Come on guys." He growled walking up of the den with his head hung low.

As I walked out,I could have swore I heard Badgerkit mutter _'Why is she so protective?'_

* * *

><p>Allegiances<p>

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** _Bramblestar- _dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **_Squirrelflight_- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **_Jayfeather_- grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Leafpool- _Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- Long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- Striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg - Long-limbed Black tom with brown underbelly and Amber eyes

**Apprentice,Amberpaw**

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Stormcloud- Grey tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice,Dewpaw**

Berrynose- Cream colored tom

Mousewhisker- Grey and white tom

**Apprentice,Snowpaw**

Cinderheart- Grey tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with Amber eyes

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice, Lilypaw<strong>

Brairlight- Dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

**Apprentice**

Amberpaw- Pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw-gray and white tom

Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom

Lilypaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Queens**

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Elders**

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Greystripe- long-haired gray tom

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**_ Rowanstar_- ginger tom

**Deputy:** _Crowfrost - _Black and white tom

**Medicine cat: **_Littlecloud-_ Very small brown tabby tom

**Warriors**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Grasspaw<strong>

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Spikepaw<strong>

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentice**

Grasspaw- -pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw-dark brown tom

**Queens**

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

**Elders**

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Windclan**

**Leader: **_Onestar_- Brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **_Harespring-_brown-and-white tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Slightpaw<strong>

**Medicine cat:** _Kestrelflight- _mottled, brownish-gray tom

**W****arriors**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice: Featherpaw<strong>

Nightcloud- black she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice: Hootpaw<strong>

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- -ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Oatpaw<strong>

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**

Slightpaw- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw- Dark grey tom

Oatpaw- Pale brown tabby tom

**Queens**

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **_Mistystar- _gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **_Reedwhisker-_ Black tom

**Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

**Medicine cat: **_Mothwing_- dappled golden she-cat

_Willowshine-_gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Havenpaw<strong>

Grasspelt- Light brown tom

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Apprentice, Perchpaw<strong>

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

**Apprentices**

Lizardpaw- light brown tom

Havenpaw- Black and white she-cat

Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens**

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders**

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushtail- Light brown tabby tom

**Cats outside the clans**

**Smoky- **muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Coriander-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

**Jessy**- Dark brown she-cat with Amber eyes

**Minty-** Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Heres the next chapter.<strong>

**1. I'm thinking about renaming Snowpaw,Frostpaw. What do you think?**

** I messed up the allengiances please _nicely_ correct me.**

** I get one review before the next chapter?**

**4. Why is Ivypool protective of Badgerkit?**


End file.
